United
by gabbygirl0302
Summary: Amy sees her sister bella again after so many years apert from when they were 3 and falls in love with james. all cannon pairings A&J,E&B,EM&R,C&ESMA NEW TO FANFIC SO GO EASY ON ME
1. Home

This is my first story on fan fic so please go easy on me

**Chapter 1: home **

I was moving back to forks today from staying with my mom in Florida she told me that Bella was living in forks with Charlie, our dad. I missed Bella so did dad but now am going to see her after so many years I hope she recognizes me now that am blond. Me and Bella were sisters she was older by 5 minutes and I was the youngest, when we were 3 my parents got divorce and I stayed with my dad and she went with mom. The only reason I was in Florida was because me and my dad go into a fight about which room was Bella's I won I still got my room.

_Flashback _

"_Amy" Dad called yelled so that he woke the dead I giggled while answering "yes dad?" I yelled back still giggling while waking down the stairs "where is Bella going to sleep?" I stopped laughing and said " she is not sleeping in my room" I said firmly and the look on his face I knew to well was there "Then where is going to sleep the huh Amy?" he yelled I flinch and said "she has her own room why can't she sleep in there I love my room and I have a walk in closet and a big bathroom so what if she doesn't have what I have in my room she is not getting my room DAD!" I yelled back at him and ran out of the room and he whispered "Amy am sorry" I yelled and said "am going to live with mom for a year" and with that I started packing my clothes and shoes and then ran back down the stairs and out the door to my car without looking back. _

_End of flashback _

I had to say sorry to dad when I got back I called dad when I got to forks and said I'll be home soon and am sorry for leaving and I went home after that call, I know Bella was in school so when I got back I was greeted by a hug from my father and said "Hi Amy I missed you." and I said "I missed you too dad how is bells?" I asked and then he told me she had a boyfriend named Edward Cullen and that she was good happy in school and then about she saw my picture and he told Bella that was her friend from preschool I laugh at that and my laugh sounded like bells as did my voice, then he told me he had to get to work so we said our goodbyes and I went to my bedroom and unpacked that's when I heard the door down stairs open and just continue until I smelled _vampire. _I know what a vampire smells like cause am an immoral human so I have heighten senses. I bet he smelled me to when he chocked me against the wall in my walk in closet, that is when my twin sister walked in we look nothing alike when I died my hair blond I knew she will still have a full set of brown hair and blue eyes. She looked so different then when I last saw her which is when we were 3 she told Edward to let me go and he did nice way to get on your girlfriend's sister' good side, and I giggled at the taught of that and Bella asked "what is so funny?" that's when I lost it I was on the floor laughing my eyes out and they stared at me like I was crazy which I kind of was just that. I got up dust myself off and I held out my hand for her to shake and said "my name is Amy" i said and she shook my hand and said " your Isabella Marie Swan right?" I asked like an angel with my voice, she look at me with her mouth open and asked " how do u know my full name only my boyfriend Edward and his and my mom and dad know that but how do you know that?" I giggled and said " Bella I don't know how to tell you this but am your sister Bella your older then me by 5 minutes bells. I also live here this is my room that were in I lived here since I was born while you moved with mom, Bella the reason you didn't see me when you got here was because I went to live with mom for a year when me and dad got into a fight so I ran to the other person I can trust was you but when I got there you weren't there so I stayed for a year with mom, she told me she miss and loves you and the reason you don't recognize me is because I dyed my hair blond when it was brown but I still have moms sky blue eyes just like u and brown hair which is now blond am so sorry mom or dad didn't tell you have a twin I would of told you if I was here sis am so sorry please forgive me Bella." I parentally I almost told her I was a immoral human and that my boyfriend was James I know her and the Cullen's did not like him but I brought him back when I heard he was dead but am over it I have him, my family, and my sister good thing for sisters

"w-wh-what I don't have a twin." her sweet voice cracked when she got to the end and I asked her "did you see that little girl that was hugging you in a picture on the fire place?" she nodded and I continued "that was you and me hugging in the backyard when we were play in the sandbox mom took the picture 2 days before her and daddy got a divorce Bella." I told her sweetly.

Then she did something me or Edward to do she ran over and hugged me and said "I love you Amy." I hugged her back just as fierce as she had and said " I loved you too Bella." then she asked me something I never thought she'll ask " are you a vampire Amy?" I replied with a simple "no Bella I am not ." She then asked if am going to school tomorrow and I said yes and she smiled I was happy that she was happy.

Tell me what you think and if I should continue. 5 reviews for chapter 2

Gabby


	2. the first day of school

Chapter 2: First day back to school

"Morning Bella, Dad." I said while going to grab a bowl of cereal and some milk.

"Morning Amy, what up you going to school today right." Bella said while eating her cereal and looking at her homework from last night,

"Ya Bella and I want to be your boyfriends siblings and everything but if we don't get ready now we are going to be late sis, yes go."

I said very rushed and my mouth full of food "Amy can you help me pick out my outfit please as you can see I have no fashion sense and you looked perfect in what you were wearing yesterday so please?"

she said while she looked down and turned a bright red color from her blush "sure Bells lets go or were going to be late and your getting ready in my room by the way so while I find you some clothes your taking a shower a very quick one I might add." I said while smiling at her

"Fine your better then Alice so I guess you can pick out my clothes Amy." she said smiling back at me.

We went up to my room fast so we can get ready I threw her in the shower, while she was in the shower I went to her room which was small compared to mine but I loved it

I went to her closet and found her a light blue tank top, denim shorts, and light blue heels

it was humid today so it felt like hundreds of decreases outside. I found a pale rose tank top for me with light wash denim shorts and baby pink heels for today, Bella got out of the shower in 10 minutes I hoped in and took 5 minutes when I got out Bella was dressed in what I picked for her and I got dressed quickly "Bella can I do your hair and make up?" I asked sweetly with a pout

"yes Amy you can no blush thought ok?" Bella said with a sigh

"yay and okay Bella" I said clapping my hands

I put Bella's hair into a French twist and put light blue on her eyes and used dark blue eye liner for her eyes with a little mascara plus a little light pink lip gloss and then she was done I stood back and admired my work

I put my hair up into a French braid with pale eyes and a little pale pink lips with mascara for the eyes.

The door bell rang when I was done so I answered it and there stood a black haired pixie I would say.

"Hi, am Alice and you are?" Alice said I stand corrected little girl and very loud

"Hi, am Amy" I said sweetly Alice sighed and asked

"where's Bella, Amy?" I thought of playing with her so I did

" she's not here Alice, sorry" I made it sound sincere

" Do you know where she is then?"

"No Alice I don't I haven't seen her since last night." I made sound sad like am ready to cry any second cause my big sister is missing

" Edward!" she yelled then all of the sudden he was there stupid vampire speed

"what Alice?" Edward asked

"I don't know where Bella is nether does Amy" Alice said while pointing at me

" where is Bella, Amy I know you know" he said in a matter of fact tone

I answered like a smart ass " she is not here Edward she went for a walk yesterday and has not returned and I want her home now."

he looked shocked and ran around the house looking for her and could not find her because I hid her in the back yard under the kitchen window

"NOO SHE CAN'T BE MISSING NOT MY BELLA!" he growled then Alice said " Edward relax we will find her after school come on."

she went out the front door and he followed her to the car

I went to the hall window to see if they were gone and they were so I got Bella from outside and she said

" that was not nice at all Amy"

" well Bella you got to go to school now and were taking my bike" I said smugly

"what type of bike?" she asked like a child

"Bella a very fast bike called a motorcycle and I love it come on lets go."

When we got to school everybody was looking at us and my bike

the Cullen kids were to we got off and took off our helmets and grabbed our book bags

and put the helmets on the bike we ran to the main office so the Cullens won't see us and got my time table and we had first period together yay,

the Cullens saw Bella at lunch and said "we thought you were missing and yet here you are, don't do that again Bella" said Alice

" Kay but for a heads up I didn't do that Amy did she said hide we have killer visitors so I did, I didn't know it was you guys sorry." Bella just blew me out great

" whose this Amy I want to give her my piece of mind right now." said a blonde I don't know then my phoned buzzed with a text from Bella

_Amy come over here and introduce yourself please _

_~Bella xoxo_

I will not text her back no way she ratted me out

_fine but you owe me 10 bucks dear sister _

~_Amy xoxo_

Ha-ha I feel bad but who cares

_for what Amy and thank you now come over here _

_~Bella xoxo_

you should know you ratted me out

_You know for ratting me out to your boyfriend and his family _

_~Amy xoxo _

That's where it all started when I got up and walked over to the Cullen's table…

Cliff hanger please review ~gabby xoxoxo


	3. Red eyed guy

Chapter 3:Red Eyed Guy

I walked to where my sister was sitting in Edward's lap looking smug and looked good in the outfit I picked for her.

"Hi Amy, how are you?" Bella said nervous

"Hi Bella, am fine how are you?" I ask her sickly sweet biting my lip she looked up and said

"Amy introduce yourself please" Bella said looking scared and nervous to see what Blondie thinks I look at everyone and said

"Am Amy, Bella's twin but she's 5 minutes older then me, more clumsy, can' lie doesn't know how to act or play video games. I am not clumsy, I do know how to lie, act, and play video games." I say with a shrugged I looked around at everyone Edward was smiling, Bella was looking at me with a scowl, pixie was looking at me like I had 8 heads, honey blonde guy was looking amazed, and Blondie looked at me with anger in her pretty golden eyes, then the big teddy bear of a guy started to laugh and look at me to Bella then back at me.

"Your telling me that your Bella's twin and yet you don't look anything alike and Edward is smiling for god know what, Bella is looking at you with a scowl plus Alice looks confused, while Jasper has a lot of emotions, and Rosalie looks angry and yet your also blond so please tell me how your Bella's twin, Amy?" he all but screams his question at me but I answered back cold

"I am Bella's twin, Edward is smiling cause he knew, Alice kind of knew cause she met me but didn't know me she just knew my name, Jasper is just an empathic so that's ok, and for Rosalie is mad because she thought Bella was dead, I also died my hair blond when I was in Florida with my mom, Renée, and who are you to scream at me!" I yelled with tears dripping down my face I ran outside to my car fast and went home.

When I got home I went into my room and got dressed into something comfy and turned on my itouch waiting for Bella to get home, I knew someone was watching me but I didn't know cause my music was blasting and I stared to sing along to the music to my favorite song she's so gone by lemonade mouth and just relaxed singing to the song.

_InsecureIn her skinLike a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke awayLearn to flyIf you want her back gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so goneThat's so over nowShe's so goneYou won't find her aroundYou can look but you won't seeThe girl I used to be'Cause she'sShe's so gone _

_Here I amThis is meAnd I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?Are you mad?That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so goneThat's so over nowShe's so goneYou won't find her aroundYou can look but you won't seeThe girl I used to be'Cause she'sShe's so gone awayLike historyShe's so goneBaby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so goneThat's so over nowShe's so goneYou won't find her aroundYou can look but you won't seeThe girl I used to be'Cause she'sShe's so gone(That's so over now)She's so gone(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't seeThe girl I used to be'Cause she'sShe's so gone_

_So longShe's so goneGone, gone, gone_

When my door opened to riviel a blond&red eyed guy who I did not recognize came near me.

I backed up near my wall, he came closer before I could blink and he was looking at me like dinner he then whispered in my ear

"My name is james what is yours?" James asked into my ear like a purr.

"My name is Amy,nice to meet you, James" I said scared for my life

"That's a beautiful name for a blue eyed girl, Amy whats your last name since you are in the swan resdents, I would leave so you don't get hurt by Bella's boyfriend Edward" he said friendly and firm

"My last name is swan and Bella is my sister why would you like t know this, James." I said with a lot of venom

"I find it funny you're her sister, you seem like a blond, blue eyed cheerleader with a good tan." he said looking smug

"Yes I am her twin, I dyed my hair blond and am a cheerleader with a nature tan skin tone which never burns, James." I said looking smug

"Well,Amy it was nice to meet you and I would love to see you again tomorrow while your at school like I did today." James said like he was talking to a 5th grader.

"I know what you are." I said sweety to see his reaction

"Then say it what am I,you are a blond you'll never get it right." he said so kind

I said smugly back "A human drinking vampire." he looked like a guy who got hit in the face I smiled at his face.

"So James, as you can tell by the look on you face I got it right,I take it?" I asked so innocently

"Yes but how did you figure it out,Amy?" he asked with a hint of confusion over his beautiful face- wait beautiful what am I thinking fall for this guy.

"Well humans don't have red eyes like you so I took it meaning you were dangerous and put it together and got vampire, but I know you not going to hurt me."

I said nice and sincere then I heard the door open downstairs oh no Bella's home and she brought home, Edward am screwed I told James this when I was behide him.

" whatever he can't hurt me while you here, Amy." James said it in a protective boyfriend voice.

James turned around then and pulled me near him and kissed me, it was like soarks flying everywhere thn his lips left mine with fource, like someone grabed him behind them.

I opened my eyes at the scene in frount of me then broke down crying because it felt like someone had just stabbed me in the heart, James was getting hurt by Edward.

I thought of James as my boyfriend, my mate, my protecter and he was getting hurt I couldn't do anything to help him.

Bella walked in then gasped at the scene in front of her, she walked over to Edward and told him to let James go, he did and James ran to my shakeing form and picked me up bridal style and brought me down to the living room, Bella came down with Edward a couple minutes later to see our cuddling form on the couch.


End file.
